


Moonlight Flight

by Elenscaie (EroticAsphyxia)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angel Wings, Angels, Freedom, Gen, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:15:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29878260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EroticAsphyxia/pseuds/Elenscaie
Summary: She's flying high once more.





	Moonlight Flight

The air is crisp, her dress is sheer, the moon is full. Light spills over crushed black sand in drifts glinting silver. She can feel the wind whipping her hair into a frenzy and spreads her arms wide. Her wings splay in a shaft of caught moonbright. Oh, but the blessed relief of letting them breathe for once, it's heavenly. Laughter rises from her throat, heady-thrillful.

Beating them once, twice, thrice gets her airborne and it's with a cry of delight that she takes to the sky, flying high, high as hope will grant her, higher even.

The ocean churns, breath brimful of pale froth and rising riptide, and she spins and swoops and soars wildly on wings mantled with moonlight. Joy fills her heart fit to bursting clear of her chest. With sudden speed, she dives, wings slanting narrow. Dreaming ocean blue sprays a hairsbreadth away from her face as she draws up alongside. The abrupt shock-halt of it, right before the crash, makes her laugh anew. Her reflection blurs by as her wings slice air into a waking wind that makes to snatch at her pinions but never succeeds.

Time is wound within increments of ecstatic flight. Each ascent and descent drags with it a series of seconds grown tight and tremulous within the weft of her wings. It's a mad thing, flying so free. Mad to witness, to watch, let alone experience, even for her. But it has been a while, so perhaps she is simply accustomed to it no longer. This is new territory once again. A course uncharted. She just has to find her feet, or rather her wings, as it were.

Adrenaline crests her veins like a wave riding high, slowly but surely, inexorable.

It's not enough. Not nearly enough. Not ever. Her wings are aching, aching and hungry, are utterly untethered from all things mortal. For many years she's been anchored to the earth and has pared herself down to little more than fragile flesh and feathers fading unseen. She's tried her best. But that's all over. That's all in the past.

 _No more_ , she thinks, and bolts heavenward, wings so very nearly screaming desire for heights they haven't ridden for far too long.

When she soars so high so as to be wholly illuminated, the milky-pale moon kissing her incandescent, she throws back her head and stretches her arms as far as they will go. Her legs kick out at night-wrought air.

Her wings reach for the heavens, and it's like reincarnation. Rebirth and renewal. She gives a whoop of triumphant laughter and bolts for ever-higher stretch of sky.

Oh, it has been a while indeed.


End file.
